sad ending
by prkjmins
Summary: yoongi yang sedih karena hoseok, dan hoseok yang tidak ingin yoongi sedih karenanya. / "yoongi, andaikan aku tidak selamat, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" [ BTS fic . hoseok x yoongi (yoonseok/sope/hopga) . gs!yoongi ] (happy birthday, jhope!)


**SAD ENDING;** ** _storyline_** **by flawjae** **2017**

 **Jung Hoseok x Min Yoongi**

 **[ WARNING :** **genderswitch!yoongi; major character death; teen with parental guide (mengandung umpatan/kata-kata yang tidak cocok untuk anak). ]**

* * *

Seingatnya sebulan yang lalu, wajah Hoseok terlihat sangat cerah di bawah topi hitam kebanggaannya sebelum pergi ke pelatihan agen rahasia. Namun yang Yoongi dapati sekarang adalah wajah lelah dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipi tirus suaminya, serta bau alkohol yang mengganggu pernapasannya.

Pulang tanpa sepengetahuannya, Hoseok langsung memeluk erat Yoongi bagaikan tak ada hari esok. Tangannya mencengkram kuat baju panjang istrinya dan tak ada niat untuk melepaskannya, tidak tahu kalau Yoongi kepayahan dibuatnya. Ingin sekali Yoongi menendang sosok yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya ini—yah, karena Hoseok tidak melaksanakan nasihatnya untuk menjaga kesehatannya yang berarti tidak minum-minum—, namun ia urungkan ketika melihat suaminya benar-benar menangis.

"Ada apa?"

"— _dua.."_

Yoongi mengernyit, sepertinya baru saja ia mendengar sesuatu. Tapi itu bukan suara Hoseok, melainkan suara wanita yang disampaikan lewat suatu gelombang. Ia memandang pria yang saat ini tengah bersimpuh di hadapannya, ada sebuah rasa bersalah di hatinya karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk meredakan—minimal menenangkan—Hoseok.

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar lagi suara asing tersebut.

" _Hoseok, kuberi satu malam untuk mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada istri dan anakmu."_

"Dasar wanita kurang ajar!" Yoongi berjengit kaget ketika Hoseok melemparkan jam tangannya alih-alih sebagai perlengkapan utama dalam pekerjaannya. Ia berteriak, menyumpahi ketua divisinya—Kang Seulgi, yang sangat tidak disukainya setelah ia mengetahui suatu kebenaran yang terselubung.

Apa wanita itu sengaja memanas-manasi telinganya lewat _speaker_ jam tangannya dengan menghitung mundur dan memberi toleransi satu malam untuk bertemu dengan Yoongi? Menurutnya itu hanyalah sebuah cemoohan dari Seulgi, bahwa ia tak bisa; ia belum siap meninggalkan Yoongi.

.

.

"Sup telur untuk _hangover_ mu, makanlah."

"Terima kasih, sayang."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, melihat Hoseok menyantap hidangannya lahap dengan tangan kiri yang setia menggenggam tangannya hangat. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetik pun dari Hoseok. Suaminya itu masihlah tampan seperti sebulan lalu, hanya bedanya terletak pada garis-garis lelah yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. _Well,_ mungkin kegiatan dalam pelatihannya sangat padat dan keras, sehingga Hoseok tidak mendapat waktu istirahat yang cukup.

"Bagaimana kabarmu di sini?" ucap Hoseok kala Yoongi mulai mengusak surai kecokelatannya pelan.

"Aku dan _dia_ baik-baik saja."

Mendengar kata dia dalam kalimat Yoongi, pria itu melengkungkan bibirnya lalu meletakkan sendoknya sejenak. Tangannya bergerak menuju permukaan perut buncit istrinya. Ia tidak sebodoh itu melupakan kehadiran sang calon buah hati di antara keduanya. Terakhir kali Hoseok melihatnya, perut Yoongi belum sebesar ini. Mungkin Yoongi memberinya makanan yang bergizi, sehingga perutnya terlihat berisi—padahal umurnya baru enam bulan.

"Anak _appa_ tidak menyusahkan _eomma_ , kan?"

"Dia menyusahkanku waktu dia merindukanmu," timpal Yoongi, disambut dengan tawa Hoseok.

"Anak kita atau kamu yang merindukanku?"

"Aku, sih."

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Hoseok kemudian menangkup wajah bulat Yoongi lalu mulai menciuminya;dari kening, turun ke kelopak mata, pucuk hidung yang menggemaskan, kedua pipi, dan berakhir mesra di bibir tipis Yoongi. Pria itu menciumnya lebih lama dari yang lain, dengan sedikit melumat dan menggigitnya pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu juga, sayang."

Mereka berpelukan, membawa tubuh mereka masing-masing menjadi lebih dekat, menghapus jarak yang ada.

"Kenapa tadi pulang-pulang menangis? Lalu kenapa kamu menyumpahi Seulgi?" Hoseok membuka matanya, pertanyaan yang Yoongi lontarkan tadi membuatnya langsung sadar; seperti didorong paksa oleh ombak menuju daratan, meninggalkan lautan yang menenangkan. Pria itu melepaskan pelukan mereka sembari menghela napasnya berat.

"Aku—ditugaskan di misi A, Inggris," dalam sekejap, mata sipit Yoongi melebar.

"Bagus dong kalau begitu. Kenapa harus bersedih? Bukannya itu impianmu sejak lama, jadi James Bond?" sahutnya sambil tertawa kecil. Yoongi masih ingat tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, saat ia masih berusia enam tahun sedangkan suaminya baru mencapai umur lima tahun. Hoseok dengan wajah polosnya bercerita kepadanya kalau ia ingin menjadi agen rahasia—kebetulan waktu itu mereka baru saja selesai menonton film _The World Is Not Enough_. Keinginannya tersebut berlanjut sampai ia beranjak dewasa. Tepat setelah mereka merayakan tahun baru tahun ini, Hoseok mendapat pemberitahuan dari organisasi mata-mata terbesar bahwa ia masuk seleksi dan memasuki tahap pelatihan. Waktu itu Hoseok senang bukan main, oleh karena itu Yoongi kebingungan melihat suaminya saat ini yang terlihat seperti—tidak ingin?

"Wanita keparat itu meletakkanku di posisi pertama. Awalnya aku biasa saja, tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, ternyata ia hanya berniat menjadikanku umpan saja untuk lawan."

Yoongi tak langsung merespon, ia masih mencerna perkata yang diucapkan suaminya.

"Tidak masuk akal sekali kan aku yang baru saja masuk pelatihan langsung ditempatkan pada misi A? Anggota timku juga kebanyakan senior yang sudah berpengalaman, bahkan pelatihku ikut andil dalam misi ini. Apalagi kalau bukan menjadikanku sebagai ikan pengumpan?" lanjut Hoseok, membuat Yoongi mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Kamu bisa, sayang—"

"Aku masih belum bisa meninggalkanmu, Yoongi. Kamu dan anak kita."

Kala ia mengetahui setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuknya, Hoseok mengutuk dalam hati. Pria itu tidak ingin menangis lagi di hadapan Yoongi, ia tidak mau istrinya itu berpikir bahwa ia lemah dan rapuh. Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya terkejut dan menghapus pemikiran itu tak lain adalah sosok di hadapannya sendiri, Min Yoongi.

"Aku percaya kepadamu. Kamu bisa pulang dengan selamat."

Dan dari sana, Hoseok kembali bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah membuat Yoongi hadir di dunia ini, membawa sekelumit kebahagiaan yang abadi dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Ketika Yoongi bangun dari tidur malamnya, ia telah menemukan samping kasurnya kosong lagi. Hoseok pasti sudah pergi, tanpa membangunkan Yoongi. Perempuan itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Suaminya tidak seharusnya begitu. Baiklah jika Hoseok tidak ingin membuat Yoongi sedih dengan melihat punggungnya menjauh dan perlahan menghilang, tapi pada kenyataannya mendapati sebelah kasur yang sudah kosong itu jauh lebih menyedihkan bagi Yoongi.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana _night conversation_ mereka semalam, dengan lengan saling merengkuh satu sama lain dan percakapan yang menenangkan.

" _Yoongi, kamu punya kantung mata. Selama aku pergi, berapa lama jam tidurmu?"_

" _Uhm—empat jam? Haha."_

Setelah itu, Hoseok mencubit kedua pipi berisinya lalu mengecup bibirnya kilat. Ia bilang Yoongi sudah lupa dengan pesannya untuk istirahat cukup, dan sedikit kecewa mengetahui istrinya itu tidak melaksanakannya. Tapi Hoseok tidak marah, ia kembali menyuruh Yoongi menjaga kesehatannya selama kepergiannya kali ini.

" _Yoongi."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Andaikan aku tidak selamat, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"_

" _Mencari mayatmu lalu mematahkan tulangnya."_

Hoseok tentu saja terkejut dengan jawaban itu. Yoongi menatapnya tajam, namun tak berlangsung lama karena cairan bening tiba-tiba keluar dari matanyamembuat suaminya langsung terkejut dan cepat-cepat memeluknya erat.

" _Aku sudah percaya kepadamu, tapi kenapa kau tidak mempercayaimu sendiri?"_

" _Maafkan aku, sayang—"_

Itu percakapan terakhir mereka, setelah itu Yoongiyang memang asalnya sudah lelahterbuai dalam kehangatan tubuh Hoseok.

Sejujurnya rindunya terhadap Hoseok masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

Yoongi masih rindu.

Sangat rindu.

.

.

Hoseok membenarkan dasinya, untuk kesekian kali. Penampilannya telah sempurna, dengan balutan setelan hitam dan pantofel yang melapisi kakinya, tidak lupa dengan rambut kecokelatannya yang dicepak, membuat terlihat semakin menawan. Jika Yoongi melihatnya saat ini juga, ia pasti sangat bangga menikahinya karena rambut cepaknya. Sejak dulu istrinya itu ingin sekali melihat Hoseok memotong rambutnya, tapi ia tidak mau. Alasannya macam-macam, membuat Yoongi menyerah.

Malam ini adalah hari pertama misi A, jantung Hoseok serasa ingin meledak. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini, dirinya tiba-tiba menjadi sangat sensitif. Di saat seseorang melihatnya tanpa maksud apa pun, Hoseok segera menggenggam pistol di sakunya. Ada kemungkinan orang tersebut menyadari identitasnya, begitu pikirnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa ia mendadak menjadi paranoid?

" _Hoseok, aku dan Namjoon sudah sampai di posisi. Cepat masuk ke ruangan."_

" _On the way_."

" _Be careful, pal."_

Hoseok keluar dari _lift._ Ia sudah ada di lantai lima, yang perlu dicarinya sekarang adalah kamar nomor 204, kamar VIP yang ditempati oleh seorang pimpinan organisasi kriminal, Edward Colesman. Menurut informasi, Edward sudah mencetak lebih dari seratus kejahatan di antaranya menyadap _server_ penting milik negara, membobol bank Inggris, membunuh menteri-menteri yang berperan penting dalam pemerintahan, dan baru-baru ini ada kabar yang mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menghancurkan Istana Buckingham. Oleh karena itu, pemerintah Inggris meminta bantuan agen Korea untuk menangkapnya.

"James, aku sudah menunggumu lama sekali," Hoseok tersenyum tipis, di hadapannya sudah berdiri seorang pria berumur empat puluhan. Tidak salah lagi, pria itu adalah Edward. Dengan tangan terbuka, ia mempersilahkan Hoseok masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

 _Pria ini benar-benar bajingan_ , kurang lebih seperti itulah isi pikirannya Hoseok kala melihat betapa megahnya kamar Edward. Pernak-pernik berbahan emas asli, kepala banteng, lalu perapian yang elegan, semua yang ada di kamar itu terlihat mahal, dan Hoseok yakin itu berasal dari uang rakyat yang dicurinya.

"Duduklah," ucap Edward, dibalas dengan anggukan Hoseok. Salah satu bentuk penyamaran yang didapatnya dari pelatihan adalah, jangan bersikap terlalu terbuka, atau kau akan gegabah kemudian dan identitasmu bocor. Itulah alasan mengapa sejak tadi ia belum membuka mulutnya.

Setelah Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, ia melirik jam tangannya gelisah. Taehyung dan Namjoon harusnya mulai menginstruksinya, tapi kenapa tak ada panggilan masuk?

"Earl Grey Tea _for you,_ James."

"Terima kasih, Ed," Edward tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan gigi emasnya yang berkilauan. Hoseok kembali mengumpat dalam hati, apa pria tua di depannya ini sedang meremehkannya lewat gigi kuning menjijikan yang dibeli dengan uang haram itu?

"Untung kau tidak terlalu telat, setengah jam lagi aku harus pergi ke bar."

 _Pergi ke bar dan musnahlah bersama dengan minuman neraka itu._

"Jadi James.., apa kau benar-benar ingin membantuku dalam penghancuran Istana?" tukas sang pemimpin organisasi kriminal sembari tersenyum licik. Hoseok menutup matanya sejenak, alih-alih menyembunyikan kegugupan yang melanda. Jelas saja dia gugup, karena ini bukanlah bagiannya—Namjoon harusnya mulai mengomandonya saat ini!

"Tentu saja, Edward. Aku bukanlah tipe pembohong," balasnya. Ada sedikit keraguan ketika mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut, namun Hoseok puas karena jawabannya membuat senyuman Edward makin lebar. Ia berhasil menipunya.

"Dua hari yang lalu, aku sudah menanam dua bom di sekitar Istana. Bom itu akan meledak tiga hari lagi pada pukul tujuh malam. Jadi kita harus merampok dulu semua isi Istana lalu, _boom!_ Semua meledak, hahaha!" Selagi pria gila itu tertawa penuh euforia, Hoseok diam-diam menyalakan _speaker_ nya.

" _Check one_."

" _Hoseok, maaf. Kita telah ditangkap. Ternyata dia mempunyai penjagaan yang ketat."_

"Oh, _shit_ ," netranya spontan menatap Edward. Ia tidak menyangka pria ini sangatlah bengis dan berbahaya. Kamar yang merupakan ruang pribadi saja masih memakai penjagaan, seberharga apakah pria ini sampai harus dijaga seketat itu?

" _Aku sudah menghubungi Seulgi. Tim Seungcheol dan Jackson sedang dalam perjalanan."_

"Lalu James.."

Hoseok tersentak, Edward baru saja memanggil nama samarannya dengan nada yang sedikit berbeda. Ia mendapati pria itu sedang memandanginya, iris kehijauannya yang tajam berhasil menghentikkan detak jantungnya sejenak.

"Apa kau baru saja menghubungi teman-teman lemahmu itu?" tanya Edward. Hoseok masih bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya, namun tangannya sudah mengepal, membuat kuku-kukunya memutih. Bagaimana Edward bisa tahu secepat itu bahwa ia adalah rekan dari Taehyung dan Namjoon, padahal ia tidak melakukan tindakan-tindakan mencurigakan—menghubungi Namjoon saja Hoseok lakukan sambil berpura-pura melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku sedang memberitahu anak buahku tentang pengeboman yang kau lakukan tiga hari nanti," sahutnya kemudian, masih berusaha untuk bermain dalam peran. Edward tak merespon, hanya menyandarkan kepalanya sembari menyamankan posisi duduknya dan—

Apa itu yang ada di tangan kanannya? Pistol?

"Katakan kau suruhan siapa."

"Jangan bercanda, Ed. Kau ingin membunuh rekan kerjamu, hm?"

Hoseok merunduk, mulutnya berdecih pelan tatkala satu peluru melesat dari pistol perak Edward. Ia mau tak mau mengeluarkan senjata pertahanannya dari saku dan menembak tangan kanan Edward dengan cekatan. Pistol itu terlempar dari tangannya yang berdarah terkena peluru Hoseok.

"Dasar ular!" Tak disangka Edward masih punya senjata lagi. Di samping sofanya, terselip sebuah pedang berujung tajam. Pria itu mengambilnya dan berlari ke arah Hoseok, berancang-ancang untuk menebasnya. Melihat itu, Hoseok segera bangkit dan berlari ke sudut terjauh kamar itu.

" _Check,_ keadaan genting!"

" _Tahan dulu dia sebisamu, teman. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."_

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bercakap dengan temanmu, James!" Hoseok meringis kesakitan, baru saja ia menahan pedang Edward, darah sudah mulai keluar dari telapaknya. Pria besar di hadapannya tertawa puas lalu mengambil pistol Hoseok yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Sial!"

"Haha, sepertinya temanmu tidak sungguh datang ke sini, kawan—"

"Jadi, bagaimana?—oh, umurmu berapa? Apa kau sudah punya istri?"

"Kalau aku sudah punya lalu kau mau apa?!" Hoseok menendang perut Edward dan merebut kembali senjatanya dari tangan gendut pria tua itu. Sempat tidak terpikirkan kalau kedua kakinya kosong, syukurlah hal itu muncul di waktu yang tepat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan? Waktu kau meninggal, berikan istrimu kepadaku—"

"TIDAK AKAN!" Edward berteriak, dua peluru ditembakkan kepadanya dan mengenai bahu kirinya. Hoseok menghembuskan napasnya kasar, tembakan yang awalnya ia bidikkan ke dada Edward—lebih tepatnya jantung—meleset. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, goresan di kedua telapak tangannya cukup lebar sehingga banyak darah yang ia habiskan.

Ia lengah, tidak tahu Edward memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan mengambil pistol peraknya. Pria beriris kehijauan itu kemudian membidik kedua kaki Hoseok dan menembaknya dalam hitungan detik.

Tidak meleset.

Hoseok tersungkur, mulutnya mengutuk Edward dengan sangat keras, sengaja agar si tua itu dengar. Namun reaksi Edward di luar dugaan, pria itu malah tertawa. Manusia ini benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal.

"Istrimu pasti akan menangis melihat keadaanmu saat ini. Aku kasihan denganmu, James."

.

Min Yoongi. Satu nama yang muncul di dalam benaknya. Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak membayangkan istrinya yang sensitif itu melihat kondisinya saat ini. Yoongi pasti akan menangis sedih, dan Hoseok tidak mau ia sedih.

" _Aku percaya kepadamu. Kamu bisa pulang dengan selamat."_

"Ada kata terakhir?" Pria bersurai kecokelatan itu mengangkat kepalanya, netranya menatap kosong senjata berpeluru yang sudah mengarah tepat pada jantungnya. Edward tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan, rasanya menyenangkan sekali jika ia melesatkan peluru ini sesegera mungkin. Tapi karena dirinya masih memiliki sisa waktu, ia sengaja menunggu kata terakhir dari Hoseok.

"Min Yoongi. Maaf, aku sudah menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanmu, sayang."

Hoseok memejamkan matanya. Di saat bunyi peluru terdengar, ia melihat Yoongi di dalam pikirannya.

.

.

" _Hoseok."_

" _Iya, sayang?"_

" _Aku mencintaimu. Maaf baru mengatakannya sekarang."_

" _Aku mencintaimu lebih dari kamu mencintaiku, Yoongi."_

Yoongi lupa. Itulah percakapan terakhir mereka yang sebenarnya.

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **happy bday mataharinya army, bang hosiki!**

 **seharusnya ini jadi birthday ficnya dia, tapi lagi-lagi aku telat publish;-; gapapa, yang penting akhirnya bisa dipublish yakan?**

 **dan sebelumnya aku mau bilang, ini aku buatnya kebut-kebutan, jadi maaf kalau misalnya feel dari cerita ini kurang kerasa.**

 **thankyou for reading, dont forget to leave your comment!:)**


End file.
